


Kits at Play

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Sweetness, Mando Pups, Talan's being morbid, These kiddos were so cute X3, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: A sweet snapshot in time





	Kits at Play

**Author's Note:**

> Jax is the OC of the awesome Naaklasolus! And I'm basing Fenn off their interpretations

Talan leaned back against the wall; watching quietly as Dagorlad stumbled over to Fenn. A small smile twisted his lips as his baby brother dropped down roughly in front of the two year old toddler. What his parents wouldn’t have given to be here now … even if it had meant they were the ones who had to chase the Jetii away … again. 

“You’re thinking again.” 

Feline eyes blinking, Talan twisted around to find Jax watching him. The older Mandalorian was looking annoyingly smug, but somehow wistful as he joined Talan in watching Dagorlad clumsily bat at Fenn’s reaching hand. 

“Your mother would be so proud of you Tal’ika. Your buir too … you’ve done a damn good job with him.” 

“Not good enough; he still can’t talk and he only started walking because Fenn was.” 

Talan folded his arms and frowned. He knew that some of the others were muttering about his brother’s weirdly slow development behind his back, and even now, watching the scrawny little kit play with the son of his father’s best friend, Talan wished he knew what he was doing wrong. His parents would know … a sharp slap to the back of his head startled him out of the morbid thoughts. 

“Just watch them play Tal’. Look.” 

Jax gestured to the two boys, gently batting at each other and play-shoving. 

“They’re healthy, they’re happy and right now at least, they’re safe. And that’s enough right?” 

Two eyes; one scarred and unseeing and the other full of passion met young vibrant blue eyes. 

“Just let the kits play and be happy while there’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
